


teenage dream

by navy



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Were-Creatures, eat ur heart out himari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navy/pseuds/navy
Summary: While cuddling with her supernatural girlfriend, Tsugumi reflects on their relationship.





	teenage dream

Despite what one might think, having a werewolf for a girlfriend was relatively normal.

  
Well, Tsugumi thought so.

  
She and Sayo had been dating for 5 months now, and nothing ever felt odd to her. Right now, wrapped in Sayo’s arms, all she felt was _warm_.

When they first met, Sayo had looked the epitome of a cool beauty, and Tsugu had assumed that she would also be cool to the touch. But when their hands brushed as they picked up a mixing bowl together, she was struck by the sheer heat she emitted.

  
She wasn't complaining though. In fact, she thought it reflected Sayo's true self. The Sayo most people didn't get to see.

  
Warm breath washed over her collarbone, and Tsugu shivered as a rush went right to her belly. Sayo's arms pulled her closer and she giggled as lips pressed into her neck.

  
“How long was I asleep?” Sayo murmed.

  
“Just for an hour,” Tsugu replied as she turned in her embrace, “you were out late last night, right?”

Sayo wiped the sleep from her eyes with the heel of her palm, and it made Tsugu smile from how undignified it was.

  
“Yes, Hina and I went running out- outside of the city,” she said through a yawn.

  
Sayo had been spending more time with her sister lately, and Tsugu was pretty sure that was a good thing. The sisters would go for weekly runs after hours, allowing themselves to shapeshift and stretch their legs. Sayo often wandered over to Hazawa Coffee within the next couple days, replenishing herself both with a healthy portion of carb rich foods and tight hugs from her girlfriend.

  
Tsugumi curled closer to her, watching her happily. Sayo had come to the café just as she had been closing up, looking tired and slightly disheveled. When they had quietly snuck upstairs to Tsugu's room, she had let herself indulge in the thrill of her girlfriend being there without her parents knowledge- even if they would have approved anyways.

  
Himari would probably _die_ if she knew the teenage fantasy Tsugu was living.

  
She brought her hand to the side of Sayo's face, gently brushing her thumb over her cheek. Sayo rumbled happily in response, and Tsugu was pretty sure her heart skipped a beat.

  
Just then, a different grumble interrupted the tender moment.

  
Tsugu blinked, watching as her girlfriend's sleepy eyes suddenly shot open, and then as a hot blush overtook her face.

  
She giggled, making Sayo furrow her brows and embarrassedly look away, but she quickly leaned in and placed a kiss against her nose.

  
“Don't worry, I thought you might be hungry, so I saved you some chocolate cake,” she said with a smile, “but we have to be quiet going back downstairs, and that might be a bit too loud. Maybe I should go alone?”

  
“Tsugumi-san, _please_ ,” Sayo muttered, “don't tease me.”

  
“Sorry, sorry.”

  
She stretched her arms over her head and got up slowly, but then quickly brought them back down to rub over her arms, shivering at the sudden lack of warmth.

  
Two hands settled on her shoulders, immediately spreading heat over her as they slid down her arms.

  
“If you're so cold without me, I would be happy to accompany you.”

  
When their hands brushed against each other, Tsugumi entwined their fingers.

  
“I wouldn't have anyone else.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i dont think this one is too good, but i couldnt think of anything else to add or how to refine it, and tsugusayo is my otp. so i just wanted to... write them cuddling... where sayo is a clingy wolf...
> 
> i dont really share my fic or write enough to warrant outside revision or a beta, so its definitely the case some of this fic sounds weird. 
> 
> i have 5 other bandori fics ive been writing. mostly fluff, but also some character exploration and also a longer fic on werewolf sayo and hina. it will be sayo centric with tsugusayo as well
> 
> feel free to comment, and please do offer advice or constructive crit.


End file.
